Continuing on
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: Sequel to Letting go. When Kira decided to let go of her feelings, she didn't expect it to be so difficult. Sort of Kira/Tori. Mentioned Hunter/Dustin. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:** I still only own the idea._

_I got ideas for a sequel to_ Letting go_, and here it is. Kira wouldn't stop telling me I couldn't leave it there, so I didn't._

--

**Continuing on**

When Kira thought letting go of her feelings for Tori would be simple, she was wrong.

It was hard. Very, very hard, even for her. She was aching inside, and the ache just wouldn't go away.

And Tori just wouldn't leave her alone.

Kira had started avoiding her in hope that the feelings would go away, and when they didn't, she continued to try to avoid her. And Tori had gotten worried that she might've done something or said something stupid.

Kira had reassured her that she hadn't, and said that she'd had alot to do. Tori had believed her, and now Kira found herself in a very miserable state.

It was weird that it had only been a few weeks since she'd decided she could go on. It felt like it had been years.

Years of torture.

Kira strummed her guitar out of habit as she thought. Maybe she could get Conner to make her loose her memory? He was good at causing head injuries, so he could probably do that too.

She'd talked to Blake again. The guy had more patience than she'd thought was possible. He'd listened to her rant about her feelings for, and confusion around, Tori.

Patiently he'd explained that she had to talk to Tori, confess her feelings to her. But Kira wouldn't listen to that. She just couldn't do that.

Damn, love sucked.

She frowned. Was it love, really? She was pretty sure it was... But she wasn't completely sure. She had never really loved anyone before.

Sure, she'd been dating Trent, but that was just a silly crush, not love. She had admitted to Trent that she didn't love him, and he'd simply accepted, and moved on.

Sighing, Kira put her guitar away and instead picked up her cellphone. She wasn't about to torture Blake anymore. Nope, she needed a few tips from two gay people.

Hopefully Dustin would do the talking. He was weird when it came to stuff that was normal, but when it came to emotions he was incredibly understanding. Kira liked that about him.

Hunter would just make her talk to Blake again - and make her hit him next time they met.

She dialed a familiar number, and waited.

It rang once, twice, three times.

_"Hello?"_

Kira's eyes widened. That wasn't Hunter or Dustin, that was...

_"Hello?"_

"Tori?"

_"Kira?"_

She could hear that Tori was surprised.

"What are you doing with Hunter and Dustin's phone?"

_"Hunter had to go back to the Thunder Academy for a while, and Cam needed Dustin for some experiement." _Tori replied._ "So, I volunteered to look after the little furball."_

**"**The little furball**"** was a small puppy. Hunter had totally fallen for Dustin's puppy dog eyes and pout, and that was the result of that.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to talk to them, so I should just try again later." Kira said quickly.

_"Kira."_ Tori's voice was quiet.

Kira clutched the phone. "Yes?"

_"Why won't you talk to me anymore?"_

Kira closed her eyes. Damn. "I've been busy."

_"No, you haven't,"_ Tori said. There was a vague hint of accusation in her voice._ "You've been talking to Blake alot. And too Hunter and Dustin quite a few times too. So why not me?"_

Kira swallowed. "I- I couldn't. Tori, it's not you."

"_Then what is it?"_ Tori wanted to know. _"Why can't you talk to me when you can talk to them? Did I do something wrong?"_

"No, it's not... Tori, it's not you, okay? It's me. I did something wrong." Kira told her.

_"How?"_ Tori asked._ "I don't think you did."_

"But I did!" Kira cursed her outburst. "Tori, I'm sorry."

_"For what?"_ Tori asked. Her voice was small, and Kira thought she could her her sniffle.

"I..." Kira swallowed again. "Tori, I like you. Alot. But I can't do this."

_"What?"_ Tori sounded genuinely surprised. Kira couldn't say she blamed her.

"I have to go," she said. "I'll talk to you later."

_"Kira, wait...!"_

"Goodbye, Tori." Kira hang up before Tori could say anything more, and threw the phone to the floor and hid her face in her hands.

"What did I do wrong?" she whispered.


End file.
